


A Dead Man's Lament

by TheREDHarlequist



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Biochemicals, Character Death, Diseases, Drugs, F/M, M/M, Mad Scientists, One Piece World, Original Character(s), Revenge, Running Away, Set in the North Blue, Slight Underage Romance/Sex, Temporary Character Death, Young Bounties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheREDHarlequist/pseuds/TheREDHarlequist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A Dead Man" is a series portraying the hardships two infected twins must go through, including their journey of getting accepted into the world as human beings. </p>
<p>The first book, Lament, is the history of the Trafalgar twins, and how they were brought up in the world. Living a life full of nothing but deceit, deception, and betrayal, they search for anything that will provided a refugee for them, and also serve as backup for getting rid of the corrupted system that ruined their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dead Man's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the the revision of "A Lovesick Love Story", still in the works. It still has the same "dangerous-disease" format to it, but with an added twist. The story is set in the One Piece world, and takes place in the port town Spider Miles, north of Flevance.   
> We start off with the prologue: the destruction of Flevance.

**T** h e **P** u r g i n g 

 

 

**"** _People are cruel._ **"**

 

 

**T** hey stood watch on the outskirts of a ruined town, standing right underneath a bent and folded sign. Their eyes, one pair light grey and another pair bright blue, could only watch the hellish scene that lay before them in a mass of fire and smoke. Their hometown, up in tower of flames. Reds, yellows, and oranges danced their way to the obsidian color of the sky, where it clawed out the stars and removed the full moon from view. 

Trafalgar D. Water Law bit into his bottom lip, drawing a thin trickle of blood to run down his chin.  _Why..._ he thought to himself. It was a question that burned into his mind, and would remain there for the rest of his life--why. A single letter, one that has been repeated multiple times in his head the moment  _it_ showed up.

The amber lead. 

A single word that currently described the inferno before him. Earlier memories began replaying in his mind, refusing to die off and leave the fourteen-year-old boy. Memories that would soon be the end of his sanity, and the beginning of a cold, cruel, and hated revenge. 

 

_Nineteen hours ago._

 

**P** andemonium. It came in all forms: screaming, shouting of doctors, agonizing wails of patients, and head pounding rings of many Den-Den Mushi's going off at once. Chaos ensued next to pandemonium bringing a tension that could break any second. 

To Trafalgar Law, the tension was already breaking. He saw doctors and nurses work around the clock in trying to save the suffering patients. A majority of the staff had whitened blotches all over their skin, with some being unfortunate to have their entire arms blotted white. Their arms weren't the only one's; necks, faces, even hairs were affected by this changing. The Amber Lead Disease was getting to them quickly, bringing agonizing pain and suffering.  _Is anyone safe from this...?_ The question burned in Law's mind as he too had whitened blotches of skin. However, he pushed this trickle of doubt to the back of his head and focused on the situation before him. As his father would say, even the bleakest of situations have a turnaround. 

Speaking of the man, Law quickly ducked out of the patients' rooms and hurried through the halls in search of him. More screams filled his ears and followed him throughout the building, but Law kept these down with sheer determination.  _"I-It's no use! We're all gonna die if we can't find any blood transfusions!"  
_

_"T-The doctor, find the doctor! He should know what to do!"_

_"Where is Dr. Trafalgar!? People are dying one after another, and there's nothing we can do about it!"_

Mere determination couldn't keep this voices of gross wailing out, so Law smashed his hands against his ears. _Father, where are you? People need you--patients need you! The whole city of Flevance needs you right now!_ Tears stung the bottom of his eyelids, but he didn't dare release them. He needed to be strong in these situations, for when the time comes he would be ready at any costs. That was another thing Flevance's greatest doctor had said. 

_"Be strong, never falter. For one slip of panic, and everything can and will come crashing down."_

An opened door lay in front of Law, pale fluorescent light spilling from the crack. The fourteen-year-old boy quickly entered the room, and was appalled at how hectic the room was. Men and women dressed in light blue and teal shrubs were dashing here and there, some carrying steel trays full of beakers and test-tubes. The majority of the doctors were presented around a stainless steel table, and as Law got closer, he saw that the table held two wooden boxes. The doctors were piling in tubes of a dark purple liquid that were carefully inserted into the boxes, one marked _A_ and the other marked  _B._

_This must be the lab center of the hospital. I'm not allowed to be in here, however..._ Law looked around for his father. A man dressed in a dark blue dress shirt, black slacks, and a white lab coat was at the center of the group and giving out instructions left and right. His glasses were placed on top of his tussled dark blue hair, revealing frenzied gray eyes. "Father!" Law's exclamation brought attention to the man, whom had just started to seal up the wooden boxes. He looked into his son's eyes; the eyes in which he gave him, placed in the middle of paling face. A heartwarming smile folded onto his lips. "Law, my son! You made it just in time. Come over here, I have a task for you." 

Dr. Barnaby Trafalgar beckoned his son towards him. Once Law was close, the head doctor grabbed the two wooden boxes carefully and placed them in the arms of his son. Law held onto the boxes precariously, all the while eyeing his father in bewilderment. "Father, what are in these? Is it the cure?"

Barnaby shook his head. "No, I'm afraid the cure is unreachable by my hands..." He turned away to keep himself from looking into his son's crestfallen and confused eyes. " _Unreachable?_ What do you mean by that?" 

"Listen to me, Law. It is critical that you get both boxes to Dr. Vegapunk. Do you understand? You _must_ deliver them to Karakuri Island immediately. Only a scientist can make the cure, and I trust Dr. Vegapunk with all my heart..." 

"Why can't you make it instead? Y-You're a doctor! You're supposed to make the cure--"

_"Écoutez-moi!"_ The sharp French command silenced Law. Barnaby's face softened and relaxed, releasing a small and content sigh. He dropped down to his knees and placed both of his hands on his son's thin shoulders, gripping the bone softly. "There are some things in this world that a mere head doctor like me just can't do, and this is one of them. You're aware of the complexity this poisioning is made up of--the DNA strands itself match that of a virus, and yet, it's just a mere toxin..." 

"And what's in these boxes... Are they the weakened forms of the toxin?" 

Barnaby shook his head once more. "No. I cannot say what's in those boxes, and not because I don't trust you my son--it's because I'm afraid a pair of ears will catch whiff of it. Just know, that within these boxes lay a biochemical additive that can be the breakthrough Flevance needs, or the mere destruction of the entire world itself." 

At this Law's bones began to shake. The wooden boxes, though they weighed two pounds each, felt like they weighed nearly half a ton.  _I'm holding a bio-weapon that can save this place, or destroy everything in it..._ The head doctor nodded, as if he read his son's thought. "Now that you understand the importance of this task, I need you to get way with it. Before you leave, I need to give you Lamie's shot--she'll be accompanying you on your sailing." 

Law watched his father rifle through the cabinets and pull out several vials of different colored liquids. Barnaby ordered a syringe, and a blonde-haired doctor quickly delivered one to him. In preparing his younger sister's medicine, a sudden question rushed through his mind. It escaped his mouth before he could even stop himself. "Will you be coming with us?" Barnaby halted, one vial dangling over another. He then poured the liquid into the vial and gave it a light shake, all while ignoring the question of his son. Once the medicine itself was completed he poured in the amber-colored liquid into the syringe and cleaned off the needle. 

Barnaby turned to his son to hand him the medicine, and was met with a look of ferocity. "Here Law, take this--" 

"You're coming with us, right?" 

Once again Barnaby halted. His son's fierce gray eyes made his stomach turn to ice, and he found himself unable to look him dead in the eyes. When he did turn around to look at him, he noticed Law's features had softened, and appeared like he was going to cry. "Ah, I'm afraid I won't be joining you and your sister's little voyage to Karakuri Island. I must stay here, and help with the staff in trying to lessen our patients' suffering--" 

Rushed footsteps stopped Barnaby mid-sentence, and a man of about thirty years of age came rushing into the room. His brown eyes were pale due to the disease, and he was sweating like he had just ran several miles. "Dr. Trafalgar, seven patients are reported. One has gone into a coma, and several others have profuse internal bleeding--we have no idea what are causing these organs to rupture!" 

"Are there any evacuation ships left at the harbor, Jorge?" 

"Y-Yes, but, sir..."

Barnaby rose up, a serious expression falling onto his face. Jorge understood the meaning and went to retrieve Law, carefully grabbing his arm so he wouldn't drop the precious cargo. Law glanced from Jorge, then back to his father. "Take Law and Lamie to the harbor and get them on that ship. Understood?" 

"Yes, sir. Let's go now Law, before the ship decides to leave." 

Law was close into having no safe, but his father's stubborn streak took a hold of him. He firmly planted the heel of his black shoes into the tiled floor and yanked his arm from Jorge's grip, then turned to look at the head doctor. Barnaby's lips pursed into a tight frown, appalled at how his son was currently acting. "It's no use Father. Mother has died because of this disease, and soon you will, too. Come with us so you can deliver--" 

"I told you that I can't, Law. A doctor never abandons his patients, no matter how peril the situation may be." 

"Then swear to me that you'll find us on Dr. Vegapunk's island." 

A thin smile broke across Barnaby's lips. "Silly boy, you know its wrong for you to swear--" The look that was etched into Law's gray eyes silenced Barnaby. His son was determined, a virtue inherited by him and flourishing. Barnaby felt his face fall into a look of sorrow, though he held it together with a forced smile. He raised his left hand and reached into his dark blue shirt and started unclasping a golden chained necklace. The gem, which was a simple tiny piece of diamond, shown in the fluorescent light of the room, glittering with a radiance that left Law in a state of awe. This state ended when he felt the cold metal touch his skin, and the diamond fall inches above his sternum. "When we meet on Dr. Vegapunk's island, you give that necklace back to me, okay?" Law gripped the diamond with his forefinger and thumb, rolling the cool gem against his skin. It glowered with a radiance unlike no other, and Law could feel his legs turn to jelly just by touching it. "Excuse me sir, but we must hurry. The ship could be setting off any moment now."

"Right." Barnaby's face grew serious, yet he wrapped his arms around his son's shaking body.  _"Au revoir mon enfant._ Remember me through that necklace,  _bien?_ I'll be coming back to retrieve it in a few weeks top." The tone was promising, and Law couldn't wait until that day came. He pulled himself from his father's embrace, looking him dead in his eyes.  _"Carpe diem. Avoir de l'espoir._ Never forget this words, for they can carry you through the thick and thin of life. Make sure you tell Lamie that I love her, and I'll be seeing her soon as well." 

Law nodded fiercely, then turned away from his father. Barnaby watched as Jorge took his son out of the door and from his sight, then turned back to face his staff. One of them, a woman of her early twenties, gave the head doctor a genuine smile. "You're so cheerful that it hurts Dr. Trafalgar." Barnaby nodded, a sad smile folding onto his lips. "At least he won't have to know about the death of his father for a very long, long time." 

 

 

**J** orge raced Law through the interior of the hospital before they reached the house portion. Here, Law led him to his sister's room, which was at the farthest end of the hallway. The two stepped into the slightly ajar door and was met with a warm glow from the lamp, which reflected off the light pink paint that colored the walls. The thick matching covers of the bed set in the corner of the room ruffled, and a pink-haired girl rose up to meet them. She, much like her brother, had white blotches of skin that adorned the majority of her face and neck, some of it spilling into the roots of her light pink hair. Her eyes were bright blue, a color inherited from her mother, with soft features of an eleven year old. 

Law and Jorge appeared at her side, Jorge preparing the medicine to deliver to the girl. Seeing Law, a bright smile folded across her pale lips, bringing forth a matching expression from the boy. "Law, it's you...! What's Mister Jorge doing here with you? And--" 

"Now is not the time for questioning, little girl. We need to get this medicine into your system quickly so we can depart." 

Law nodded in agreement. The girl glanced at them both, then gave Law her bewildered stare. "What's happening? Why are we leaving--" 

"No time to explain Lamie. Father has given us a task we must complete in order to save you and Flevance from the poisoning. Right now, we're about to head over to the harbor to board an evacuation ship." 

_"Sister Amis should already be there with the other children._ Okay Lamie, let me see your arm." 

The girl was hesitant, and it took a little bit of coaxing from Law to get her to take her medicine. Once the needle was emptied, Jorge discarded it onto the shelf and turned for the door. "Grab your sister and any personal belongings you have. This will be the last time you'll see this house." Jorge left before Lamie could ask for an explanation. When she turned to Law again, she saw the same hurried look as he searched her room for a pair of shoes. "I'm sorry Lamie, but we have no time to explain. Just know that its urgent okay? Where the heck is your other shoe..." 

Law found it underneath the bed. He grabbed a pair of white socks and gave them to Lamie so she could slip them on her feet. Once her shoes was on, Law went over to her closet and grabbed a faded white handmade sweater. He threw it to the girl, who caught it with shaking hands. "A-A-Are we r-r-really leaving, Law?" He didn't answer; instead, once her sweater was on, he grabbed the wooden boxes and then her arm and started tugging her out the door. They raced down the hall and found Jorge in the living room, waiting on them with a grim expression. "Are you ready to leave? Do you have anything you need to take with you?" 

Law released Lamie to feel the necklace that was around his neck. He nodded and proceeded to step through the door, but Lamie's shrill cry stopped him short.  _"Wait, I forgot about Bepo!"_ Law's hand reached out for Lamie, yet it only gripped air. He then rolled his eyes when he saw the girl return back with a small, upright sitting polar bear with large black eyes. "What? I never go anywhere without Bepo, you know that."

"Fine, whatever--is that everything?" Jorge's voice was now anxious--he was ready to leave the house and get the twins to the harbor. Law glanced around, drinking in the last view of his living room. He memorized every piece of furniture, every portrait and picture frame, every antique item his mother had collected over the years--all down to the nook and cranny. If he was to leave this home forever, he wanted to memorize and relive everything about it. Lamie had done the same, though she was unsure of why she was doing such. However, she was dragged out of the house before she could utter a single word out, and they were shooting down the stone path and towards the black gate. "That medicine should last you for three months. It'll lessen the white blotches and restore the pigmentation of your skin back to normal. That way, you can get help and they won't realize it was by this disease. I believe Dr. Trafalgar gave you the last of it as well, right Law?" 

The boy nodded. The trio exited through the black gates and made their way down the streets, where more chaos ensued. People were racing down the sidewalks and up the streets, shouting out the aids of doctors or nurses, or anyone that could save them. Houses had been boarded up of those that were safe from the disease, with others desperately trying to get in. It looked like an apocalypse had taken over the once peaceful city of Flevance.  _Might as well have been one. That's what the blasted Government's been saying._ A sharp pinch to the shoulder jolted Law out of his thoughts. "Pay attention, boy! Do you see Sister Amis anywhere?" 

Law glanced around the city. They had stopped running and were now in the central area, with signs pointing in many directions leading to other places. It was Lamie who had found the Church member, along with the other children that were said to be with her. They, just like the twins, were covered in white blotches from head to toe, most of them with faces that were bleached white. Jorge placed his hands on both of their shoulders and gave them a gentle push forward. "This is where I leave you now that you've found Amis. Remember what your father told you, Law--get those boxes to Dr. Vegapunk's island as soon as possible, and make sure you deliver them without a single scratch on them. Okay?" 

The raven-haired boy shook his head. Jorge gave his hair a gentle tussling and did the same for Lamie. "Your father will meet you on the island in a few short weeks. In the meantime, focus on surviving and carrying out his will. You will be what saves Flevance from this hellish nightmare--" 

Jorge never finished out his sentence. Three perfectly placed holes appeared in his abdomen, staining his light blue shirt red. The crimson liquid sprayed across Law and Lamie's blotched faces, and then leaked in thick drops onto the cobble stoned ground.  _"H-H-Hey, J-J-Jorge...?"_ Law's voice was shaking and feeble. His lips held a nervous smile, where the corners twitched upwards every so often. The doctor that had delivered them to safety fell to the ground in a crumbled heap, not a single dying word leaving his lips. Ice gripped the insides of the boy's stomach and made it turn; Lamie swallowed hard, but even that did little to stop the bile from quickly surfacing to her mouth.  _"J-J-Jorge, c-c-come on now... Y-Y-You gotta tell D-D-Dad we made it... G-G-Get up.."_

Faded brown eyes glazed white and stared up into emptiness. The muscle in Law's arms faltered, but miraculously he was able to hold his composure and keep the boxes from crashing to the ground. The death of Jorge suddenly went over his head, and he whipped on his heels and began dragging Lamie to the waiting group. "Pick up the pace Lamie, or you're going to die!" Gunshots now mixed in with the screaming fray, adding more pandemonium to the streets of Flevance. With the twins nearing Sister Amis's group, the sudden smell of death wrapped it's hand around their throats and suffocated them. Blood was heavy in the air, giving it a metallic smell that they could clearly taste. Law stopped running in his tracks, Lamie doing the same. 

The smell of death came from the piles of bodies that lay before him like a vast sea. People; from children, teenagers, and up, were strewn carelessly about on the ground, soaking in their own blood. Puddles of it gathered in the center, which was where the smell and taste of the blood was coming from. Law took a staggered step back, gripping the wooden boxes even tighter to keep his composure from slipping. In doing so, he tripped over an arm, and fell flat on his bottom. This triggered a low moan to slip from the body in which the arm belonged to; a moan that sounded horribly, disturbingly familiar.  _"S-Sister!"_

Both Lamie and Law fell beside the woman, taking both of her hands in their's. Amis had light blonde hair that was matted brown and bleached white from the poisoning, with light brown eyes that were pale, yet shown with vibrant radiance. She had a soft and gentle smile that was fixed on her lips, despite the obvious pain she was in. Bullet holes littered her abdomen, puncturing the liver and possibly the stomach. Law's quick assessment over the situation brought him close to tears, yet he still kept them at bay behind a look of fierce willpower.  _"Haa... Haa... You still... have your father's eyes... I can see it now, as I lay here close to Death's door.."_

"Don't say that Sister! You're not going to die. If you just wait around for a few more weeks, I'll return back to Flevance with the cure for this poisoning, and heal this city and renew it again--" 

Law bit his lip to keep his voice from breaking any further. Amis chuckled and went to stroke the boy's black hair.  _"I-I'm so proud of you... Law.. Even through all of this, you're able to look over it and see... a brighter future for your city... You have the strength of God flowing through you, and he who believes in Him shall definitely know the way.."_

_"S-Sister, please. S-S-Stop talking so you can save up your strength.."_

_"I'm afraid, it is too late for me... God has called me to join him in his temple, and I shall not have him wait any longer. I want you to remember something, Law... Though it may seem like everything's lost... And it may appear that the Devil has one... but there is no such thing as despair in this world. One day, someone, whether it be man or woman, will lend a helping hand to you. You will never... truly be alone..."_

Amis's voice began to fade, and her eyes started to glaze. Lamie couldn't stop the sobs that shook her body, and she wailed into the night. Law began to shake the nun's shoulders, repeatedly screaming out her name into deaf ears. It was too late; Amis had stepped into the other world, leaving her body behind in the hands of the two sobbing children.  _"L-L-Law... I w-w-wanna go home...! I-I-I don't wanna s-s-see anymore p-p-people dying...!"_ The boy turned his attention to his sobbing sister, who's face was flushed red despite the lack of color. Wiping his tears halfheartedly across his bare arm, Law stood up on his feet and picked up the boxes from off the ground. "We can't go home Lamie. Father told us that it's critical we get these boxes to Dr. Vegapunk--" 

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

Explosions the equivalent of volcanic eruptions shook the streets of Flevance to its core. A wall of flames soon engulfed the entire city, flames of reds, yellows, and oranges dancing into the obsidian sky. As Law looked around, his jaw dropping, numbness began to take over his body. Buildings began to crumble, drowning out the screams of people burning alive within their homes. 

_Quarantine_ _, complete. All of the living now dead--estimated 6,000. We now move on to the western side of the city._

_"Western. That's..."_ Law's gray eyes stretched wide. The robotic voice that rose from above the roaring of flames came from the eastern side of Flevance; where his academy was located. On the western side was the neighborhoods, the harbor, and his home. The explosions were setting off in designated spots of the city and going off to quarantine different sections of town! 

And Law's house and hospital was in one of those designated spots!

He pulled Lamie up and started rushing off in the opposite direction. He wasn't able to get far, for a second set of explosions shook the town and threw the twins off their feet. Law and Lamie hit the ground hard, with the wooden boxes shattering around their heads. Wood splinters and bits of glass flew everywhere and lodged itself into their skin and roots. The danger wasn't in the splinters--a thick, dark purple liquid coursed out from the box and quickly began to flow towards the twins. Upon contact, it seeped into their skin, staining it dark purple, then disappearing into the bloodstream. A deafening ringing took hold of Law's ears, blocking out any other sounds and muffling his own hurried thoughts. Just as the ringing died down, more gunshots were fired, and the robotic voice rose up from the inferno. 

_Quarantine successful. Western side of the city eliminated. Hospital in which the disease originated from is eradicated, along with the head of the hospital; a male doctor. We will now commence to the northern side of the city. Any means of escape have been eliminated._

That got Law on his feet. He picked up Lamie and ran away with her in his arms; the girl buried her head into his shirt, pouring out hot tears of sadness and guilt.  _Damn, is this how it ends for us now!? Father, you liar... You promised me, you promised us! You said we'd meet you on Karakuri Island! How can I deliver your necklace, now that you're gone!? And how can Flevance be saved now that I destroyed the only salvation for it!?_

Law didn't know where he was running. Flames rose and moved all around him until they were replaced with dark trees and the sounds of crickets. He managed to escape Flevance through an unprotected border and was dashing through the forest. Unfortunately, that unprotected barrier provided an escape route for the flames also, and a branch soon ignited and tore through the dark wood. Law turned back to see a wall of fire behind him, baring its fangs on the victims that escaped the demise of their homeland. 

 

 

_Present._

 

**T** he flames looked like they were never going to die down. Without any firefighters to put them out, Flevance would burn to nothing but cinders and ash. Law watched this take place, hatred rolling in the pit of his stomach and singed his blood, much like the flames had burned his skin. The twins were fortunate to escape the forest fire with nothing but a few burns and scratches. Now, as they stood there, watching their town burn to last of its brick, emptiness took over. It turned Lamie's eyes dry to where no more tears could be shed, and it made her legs weak with weariness. For Law, it provided hatred so strong, that it matched the flames that consumed his town. 

_My home... My hospital.._ His fists clenched to where his nails began to draw blood.  _My friends, family, everyone that I've known... Slaughtered one by one by those cursed Marines. They took everything I had, and forced me to watch the destruction of innocent lives being taken away. All, for a stupid rumor that wasn't even true!_

His nails drove in deeper. Law bit his lip again, his upper teeth crushing down on the thin flesh and tearing it apart. Blood trickled down his chin and stained the front of his dirtied and charred dress shirt. A drop had fallen upon the diamond, where it made the gem glisten under the cover of the stars and moon.  _"I'll kill every single Marine I see, before I die. They'll pay for doing this to me, they'll pay for killing everyone that I loved._

_I'll ruin their lives, just as how they ruined mine!"_

It was a vow that now remains stuck to Law's black heart, one that he intends to keep and follow, even if it means drawing his last breath. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One will be coming out shortly.


End file.
